The field of this invention relates to those articles specifically designed to deter perspiration from obstructing the vision of the safety hat wearer during the performance of his or her duties.
Specific fabric selected for this design will have unique absorption qualities. One side of the fabric is unfused or bearded, while the other side of the fabric is fused. When moisture is introduced to the unfused or bearded side of the fabric, the moisture is absorbed and penetrates through the fused side. The fused side of the fabric does not allow the moisture to return to the unfused side. In this application, the unfused or bearded side of the fabric will be placed in such a manner that it will form the outside of this moisture-absorbing (perspiration) invention.
With the addition of the layers of absorbent padding between the top and bottom layers of above described fabric, the disposable sweat liner will retain more moisture or perspiration thereby reducing the frequency of changing and replacement of the disposable sweat liner.
The two outside layers of fabric, with the layers of absorbent padding between, are then heat-sealed around the edges with pressure-sensitive adhesive tabs attached by the same heat sealing process.
Previous inventions in this field would not be as efficient or sanitary as the one herein described because of:
1. The type of materials used in previous inventions, when saturated with perspiration, will not retain the perspiration, thus allowing the perspiration to fall into the wearer's eyes which defeats its purpose. PA1 2. The materials in previous inventions tend to be bulky and uncomfortable to wear. PA1 3. The design of the previous inventions would require laundering every day or during the summer months, several times each day. PA1 4. The method of attaching the previous inventions to the headbands of the hard hats is cumbersome and time-consuming.
The disposable sweat liner for safety hats described in the application would be the solution in that it alleviates the four problems in the foregoing paragraph.